


Стена (The Wall)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Gen, post-B13U, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Снос стены был назначен ещё до рассвета. В половине шестого утра Дамьен, который до сих пор не ложился, стоял у Лейто на пороге. Тот открыл дверь после первого же звонка, взъерошенный и взмокший после тренировки. Дамьен, ни слова не говоря, сунул ему в руки спортивную куртку, сдёрнутую с вешалки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стена (The Wall)

На этот раз Тринадцатому району действительно предстояло переродиться.  
Стену было решено не сносить сразу: спецкомиссия, собранная по личному распоряжению Президента меньше чем через сутки после окончания беспорядков, рассудила, что гигантской стройке, в которую отныне превращался В-13, такое ограждение не повредит. Дамьен, тем же распоряжением официально поставленный во главу проекта, видел, как тень легла на лицо Лейто, когда резолюцию зачитали. Остальные — чиновники в глухих костюмах и галстуках — недоумённо, почти брезгливо косились на его спортивные брюки, чёрную майку и татуировки; на Дамьена всё в той же дурацкой серой хламиде они косились бы так же, но его от косых взглядов защищала личная подпись Президента под приказом о его назначении. Официального статуса для Лейто не нашлось — слишком щекотливой была его роль во всём, что случилось, да и старое досье никто не отменял — так что по правилам ему на том заседании и вовсе было нечего делать, но Дамьен решил по-своему. Если кто-то и имел право голоса в судьбе района, то это был Лейто.  
Впрочем, долго об очередной отсрочке переживать было некогда, да и работы в районе велись полным ходом. Жить Лейто перебрался к Дамьену — они этого не обсуждали, это просто само собой разумелось, — но виделись они нечасто. Неспособный долго сидеть без дела Лейто, не имея возможности принимать участие в заботе о судьбе района на официальном уровне, быстро нашёл себе занятие, организовав что-то вроде тренировочной базы для распиханной по городским интернатам пацанвы из Тринадцатого района. Деятельные и чрезмерно самостоятельные мальчишки и так уже успели превратиться чуть ли не в основную проблему парижской полиции, и, впервые услышав о его затее, Дамьен чуть не схватился за голову («Они и так устраивают погромы и бегают от полиции, а ты хочешь научить их, как делать это ещё лучше?»), но в конце концов не стал спорить. Во внутренней жизни своего района и его жителей Лейто всё равно разбирался лучше. Лейто оказался прав: подростки и детвора, обнаружив легальный выход для своей энергии, куда меньше стали докучать мирным гражданам и стражам порядка, — и теперь Лейто пропадал со своими подопечными от зари до зари и даже дольше.  
У самого Дамьена дел тоже было невпроворот. Всегда чуравшийся бумажной и административной работы, Дамьен решил подходить к свалившемуся на него «повышению» просто как к ещё одной операции. Подход себя оправдал, и на поверку руководить армией чиновников оказалось не намного сложнее, чем отрядом спецназа. К тому же, Дамьен быстро понял, что новые подчинённые, в отличие от прежних коллег, его побаиваются — и хотя в глубине души это его насмешило, пользоваться этим он не стеснялся.  
Может быть, именно поэтому никому и в голову не приходило ставить палки в колёса утверждаемым планам или тормозить проводимые работы бюрократическими препонами. Заселять район заново было решено постепенно, по мере восстановления жилых массивов и инфраструктуры, и первые кварталы новеньких современных высоток выросли на месте недавних трущоб и развалин уже через полгода. Спустя ещё три месяца в новые квартиры торжественно вернулись жители района.  
В числе первых «репатриантов» был и Лейто. Дамьен видел, что его тяготит положение гостя в чужом доме — вопреки всякой логике и здравому смыслу, даже, как казалось иногда, его собственным. Похоже было, что ему и самому неловко отвечать так на гостеприимство Дамьена, и потому Дамьен не стал настаивать, когда он заговорил о переезде — ни к чему усложнять. Тем более что как и прежде, никакое расстояние, отсутствие времени, стена или работа, ничего не могли изменить.

Снос стены был назначен ещё до рассвета. В половине шестого утра Дамьен, который до сих пор не ложился, стоял у Лейто на пороге. Тот открыл дверь после первого же звонка, взъерошенный и взмокший после тренировки. Дамьен, ни слова не говоря, сунул ему в руки спортивную куртку, сдёрнутую с вешалки.  
— Собирайся.  
— Куда?  
— Увидишь.  
Лейто окинул его скептическим взглядом и натянул куртку. Четверть минуты спустя они были уже на улице.  
График работ Дамьен знал наизусть. До первой точки можно было бы доехать на машине, но он предпочёл остаться пешком. Без спешки они миновали жилые микрорайоны, и когда перед ними раскинулся, блестя новеньким асфальтом, пустой в этот час проспект де Голля, Дамьен легко подтолкнул Лейто в бок.  
— Может, пробежимся?  
В ответ Лейто только пожал плечами, и через шаг оба, как по команде, сорвались в бег.  
На этот раз скорость, ритм, направление задавал Дамьен. Лейто больше не спрашивал, куда они направляются, просто следовал за Дамьеном, как ведомый пилот за ведущим, отстав на полшага, минуя едва-едва разбитые скверы и палисаднички, перескакивая низкие ограждения тротуаров, и дальше — мимо каркасов разрушенных, но пока не отстроенных зданий, мимо стройплощадок, времянок и пустырей.  
Когда до стены оставались считанные сотни метров, Дамьен перешёл на шаг. Лейто поравнялся с ним и зашагал рядом, легко и пружинисто. Боковым зрением Дамьен видел его короткие взгляды в свою сторону — в них всё-таки читалось любопытство, и Дамьен почти заключил пари с самим собой: спросит – не спросит.  
— Ну, и что мы тут забыли? — не выдержал всё же Лейто. Он знал эти места не хуже Дамьена, он понимал, куда они пришли. Но, в отличие от Дамьена, ему пока было неясно, зачем.  
— Увидишь, — повторил Дамьен, стараясь сдерживать торжество в голосе. Двадцать метров, пятнадцать, десять... Они свернули за угол длинного и высокого временного ангара, и Дамьен услышал, как Лейто, резко затормозив, громко втянул воздух.  
Стены больше не было.  
На том месте, где раньше высилась серая громада стены, теперь не было ничего, только груда строительного мусора. Мимо по шоссе непрерывным, хотя и редким ещё потоком проносились машины, а линию недавней границы теперь отмечали бульдозеры, миникраны с ковшами и грузовики-самосвалы. Сейчас их моторы молчали — бригада отправилась на перерыв и на завтрак. Дамьен довольно ухмыльнулся про себя. Он правильно рассчитал время.  
Они приблизились. После долгих совещаний, стену всё же решили взрывать — Дамьен не мог не оценить иронию такого выбора. Именно в тот момент он дал себе слово, что обязательно приведёт сюда Лейто — продемонстрировать, что не только цели, но и методы его упрямой, непреклонной кампании, наконец, принесли свои долгожданные плоды.  
Самые крупные блоки уже вывезли, и теперь пыльную землю усеивало белое бетонное крошево. Они шли по обломкам, изредка поддавая те, что помельче, ногами. Потом Лейто остановился. Дамьен встал рядом с ним, оглядываясь, уже не скрывая торжества. Больше ничто не разделяло Тринадцатый район и Париж, ничто не угрожало их воссоединению. Последняя граница уничтожена — почти их с Лейто собственными руками.  
Он оглянулся на Лейто, собираясь что-то сказать, выразить их общий триумф словами — и осёкся. Лейто осматривался вокруг с очень странным выражением лица. Дамьен ожидал увидеть радость — но Лейто был напряжён, почти насторожен, как в день, когда они одолели Гасмана, обсуждая с Президентом дальнейшую судьбу района.  
— Чему ты опять не рад? — со вздохом спросил Дамьен. Лейто обернулся к нему, и он понял, что ошибся: в глазах Лейто была радость. А ещё тревога, сомнение, триумф, надежда и скепсис — всё разом, и казалось, он никак не может подобрать нужных слов, не знает даже, к чему сначала их подбирать. — Стены больше нет. Здесь уже не гетто. Ты ведь этого хотел.  
Лейто наклонился и зачерпнул из пыли пригоршню мелких бетонных осколков, пересыпал из ладони в ладонь.  
— Тринадцатый район был гетто всегда, — негромко сказал он, не глядя на Дамьена. — Даже до стены. Она существовала тут прежде, чем её возвели в реальности. И ту, настоящую стену так просто не взорвать. — Он поднял голову, всматриваясь в шоссе, в пролетающие мимо автомобили. — Все настоящие стены здесь. — Он дотронулся пыльным кулаком с зажатой в нём щебёнкой до лба. — И их нужно разбирать по кирпичику.  
— Дело времени, — отозвался Дамьен. Он знал, о чём говорит Лейто, и знал, что тот прав — но перспектива дальнейших битв не отменяла сегодняшней победы. Да, пусть стена служила, по сути, символом — что же. Пусть её снос тоже станет символичен: сломали её, сломают и остальные. Терпения и упорства им обоим не занимать. — По-моему, мы взяли неплохой старт.  
Лейто фыркнул и снова опустил взгляд. Разжав кулак, он рассматривал осколки стены, рассыпанные на ладони, потом вдруг развернулся и, размахнувшись, швырнул всю пригоршню в стену ангара. Камешки со свистом прорезали воздух и разлетелись брызгами с отрывистым металлическим звоном, а Лейто вдруг откинул голову и расхохотался — чистым, радостным смехом мальчишки.  
— Viva la Respublica! — провозгласил он. — Ладно, значит, будем менять мир дальше. — Он глянул на Дамьена и хлопнул его по плечу, увлекая за собой прочь от развалин, обратно в глубину района. — Пошли ко мне. Поспишь пару часов.  
Дамьен взглянул на часы.  
— Не могу, — с сожалением отозвался он. — Через три часа отчёт перед Президентом.  
Лейто вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Тогда пошли отпаивать тебя кофе.


End file.
